deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi VS Hercule Satan
Waluigi vs Hercule Satan is the Third battle in Big the cat 10's and Shrek - it Ralph's Collab season Description DBZ vs. Mario! When two idiotic dumbasses that are outclassed by their universes face off, something is bound to happen! Interlude Wiz: Mario and DBZ. Two universes beloved by many people. I mean MANY people. Boomstick: They've got a lot of strong fighters, but what about the ones that just...just suck? Wiz: Like Waluigi, Wario's purple brother Boomstick: And Hercule Satan, the Savior of Earth. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi is the purple brother of Wario and the evil doppelgänger of Luigi. Boomstick: What the heck how come his brother's Really fat while Waluigi is as thin as a stick ! Wiz: I have no idea , Waluigi is the sidekick of Wario and will often help him in stealing treasure. Boomstick: Waluigi has many weapons and equipment, his most basic weapon is his Tennis Racket , which he bashes opponents around with and the Bob-ombs which he uses to blow the hell out of enemies. Wiz: He also has the Big Bob-omb a massive more deadly variant of the Bob-ombs which deals a lot more damage to enemies, and spin himself around to create the Waluigi cyclone a mini tornado that greatly damage to all enemies sucked into it. Boomstick: Waluigi is also quite quick and has a great amount of leg strength as he was able to one shot Bowser with a single kick , you know the mutant turtle who constantly survives beatings from Mario , and Waluigi one shot him he must be powerful ! Wiz: He also has several techniques such as the swimming return, a technique which transforms all Waluigi's surroundings into a swimming pool and block certain projectiles and Waluigi time in which he temporarily takes over the universe he is in and turns bright purple. Boomstick: What the heck how can he even do that ?!! Wiz: We have no idea , also Waluigi can also throw the Whiskered egg plant a plant which causes all foes to suddenly throw up in the area , depleting their energy . Boomstick: Waluigi can also use a technique known as Wall - luigi a technique that summons purple vines to protect Waluigi while he summons a whip made of vines and smacks an opponent with it damaging them. Wiz: Waluigi can also stamp on opponent causing them to fall into a hole in ground and also survive a stadium sized explosion at point blank range and was only blackened , despite all this Waluigi is not invincible he is extremely proud and overconfident which can leave him open to attacks. Boomstick: Also he is pretty useless without his brother and needs his help to accomplish pretty much everything, leaving him vulnerable on his own , but Waluigi is still one deadly purple wearing stick Man ! Waluigi " Waluigi time ! " Hercule Satan Wiz: In the world of Dragon Ball Z, there are plenty of powerful fighters. Boomstick: Like Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, Nappa, not Yamcha and Gohan! But then there's that one character....ugh. Wiz: Hercule Satan was originally named Mark. Mark was a trainee at the Satan Castle Dojo. Boomstick: Ah, so that's where he got his name! I though he was a worshipper of the devil! Wiz: Really, Boomstick? Is that necessary? Boomstick: What, it's true? Wiz: Anyway, after passing Satan Dojo, he then went on to the 24th Martial Arts Tournament, and won due to his rival getting food poisoning. Boomstick: And believe me, this is just the beginning of Hercule's INSANE luck! Wiz: After winning, Mark went by his dojo's name and called himself Hercule Satan, the worst DBZ character ever. Boomstick: Mr. Satan, despite being heavily outclassed by the other DBZ fighters, Hercule is actually a very capable fighter. He can move faster than the untrained eye could see! Wiz: But anyway, Hercule has plenty of martial arts techniques he uses. These include his Megaton Punch, which is just a punch, Dynamite Kick, where Hercule jump kicks at his foe. Boomstick: The Dynamic Mess 'Em Punch is where Satan rapidly punches his foe and when he's done, he'll say: Hercule: You're all washed up! Wiz: King of Dreamers is where Hercule rapidly kicks and punches his throw, then throws them over his head and smiles at the camera. And did I mention that Hercule is extremely full of himself? Boomstick: But if his techniques aren't enough, he's got a hell lot of weapons up his sleeve! These include a 45 Pistol he keeps in his pocket! Now he's getting more manly! Wiz: Hercule's Jet Pack, the Hikou, increases Hercule's speed and allows him to fly for three seconds. He can also use his Jet Pack's rocket flames to scorch his foes. Boomstick: He also has the Gameboy Bomb, where he gives his foe a Gameboy with an explosive in it. He then presses a button, and BOOM, the foe is launched away! It even harms Saiyans! Wiz: Satan also has a Rocket Launcher that he carries around. It can shoot, well, missiles at his foes. Hercule also carries around smoke bombs, that if they hit the foe, cause them to gag. Boomstick: And last but not least, the Megatron Special Mortar! This move is where Hercule grabs a gigantic missile and RAMS IT INTO HIS OPPONENT'S FACE! Now this is what I'm talking about! Wiz: Hercule has done an insane amount of feats. He has chopped through 19 tiles with a single chop. He also took a slap from Cell, a punch from Kid Buu and a kick to the stomach from Omega Shenron. These people can destroy planets for crying out loud! Boomstick: He can also pull four buses by himself and punch through one of them! But unfortunately, Hercule is very flawed. He is a coward, his moves leave him open if he misses, he acts like a total idiot in combat, and will try to do anything to please the crowd! Wiz: So overall, Hercule is strong, but weak at the same time. Hercule: Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of martial arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat! And as soon as Majin Buu pops his head outta that hole, he'll be eatin' a lead salad! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Big the cat 10's version In the stadium, Hercule was celebrating his latest victory while the Crowd cheered him on when he saw a thin purple man running away with a bunch of golden trophies , " Hey stop Freak come back with my Trophies !" As Hercule shouted , Waluigi fell over and dropped the trophies and was trapped in the stadium with Hercule " Ha I did it my awesome voice freaked him out so much he fell over ! " the crowd cheers as Hercule walks towards Waluigi . " Hey pal if you can somehow beat me Mr Satan in a fight right here I'll let you go , Eventhough you have Noo chance of beating me " " Ha we'll see about that !" Growls Waluigi as the two stand apart ready to battle. Fight !! Hercule leaps at Waluigi and attempts to hit him with a dynamite kick but misses and is met with a punch in the side and is knocked to the floor , " Grr you got lucky that time, but now play times over !" Hercule punches Waluigi in the knee as he gets back up only to be met with a tennis racket to the face Hercule shrugs off the blow as he kicks Waluigi in the gut and uppercuts him Waluigi falls back and throws several Bob-mobs at Hercule who dodges them. Hercule then hits Waluigi with a Megaton punch and a dynamite kick knocking him back , " Mr Satan is doing well against the challenger it looks like we're in for another win folks " Waluigi then Hits Hercule in the gut with a kick knocking him back several meters and into the wall causing it to crack "Grr I'm not going to defeat this guy without help from my weapons it's a risky move but I have to use it " Hercule thinks to himself as he puts his hand in a pocket and pulls out a gun. " Oh no , my challenger has smuggled weapons into my pockets to get me disqualified!" , " Everyone Mr Satan is right this guy is a criminal so he would do that to Hercule in order to get out of the fight!" The crowd boos Waluigi as Hercule pulls out his 45 pistol and shoots Waluigi twice who dodges the bullets and pulls out Several Bob-ombs and tosses them at Hercule who is hit by two of them and knocked back as his nose begins to bleed. Hercule then lunges at Waluigi and him with a Megaton punch and shoots him in the gut three times, Waluigi coughs up blood and spits it in Hercule's face as activates his Wall-Luigi technique , "Grr what's this why can't I hurt you" Hercule says as he punches at the vines , but is hit directly by the vine whip and tossed aside. "Ok now you've asked for it pal!" Hercule shouts as he throws a few smoke bombs at Waluigi and hits him with the Dynamite kick several times pushing him back, but is hit in return with several punches and kicks. Waluigi then tosses a big Bob-omb at Hercule knocking him back through a wall , Hercule stands up bloody his fighting gear torn and bloody "That's it punk you're dead!!!" Hercule pulls out a Missile launcher and shoots several missiles and Waluigi who blocks them with his Bob-ombs Herucle hits Waluigi with the Megaton Special Mortar in the gut leaving Waluigi battered and his suit torn , Waluigi kicks Hercule And tosses a whiskered egg plant at Hercule causing him to vomit horribly , Helpless Hercule grabs his jet pack and attempts to fly away but is hit by a Bob-omb destroying the jet pack. Hercule falls to the ground and is punched several times , Waluigi then stuffs a Bob-omb into Hercule's mouth causing it to explode and destroy Hercule's head killing him as the Crowd gasps. Waluigi walks away with his trophies and out of the Stadium in triumph K.O!! Shrek it Ralph's version It was another day in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Hercule has (illegally) defeated another opponent and was ready for his final opponent. Hercule: Who's brave enough to take on Mister Satan! Suddenly, a purple man enters the arena. He is skinny, and has a weird mustache, but never the less, Waluigi sees Satan. Waluigi: Wah! Hercule: So you wanna challenge me, eh? Well, bring it on, lanky! FIGHT! Hercule attempts to finish the fight quick and attempts to hit Waluigi with the Megaton Punch, but Waluigi dodges and kicks Hercule, knocking the Champ back. Hercule gets up, pissed. Hercule: ARGH! Hercule then runs at Waluigi and rapidly punches and kicks the Anti-Luigi and uppercuts him back. The crowd cheers as Waluigi is hurled back. Waluigi then pulls out some Bomb-Ombs and throws them at Mr. Satan. Hercule: Bombs? Hercule is blown up by the bombs, causing him to get hurled back into a wall. Announcer: It looks like Mr. Satan is getting trounced by the challenger! Will he manage to defeat this powerful foe? Hercule gets up and leaps at Waluigi. Waluigi tosses bombs, but Hercule kicks them away, causing some parts of the wall to blow up. Hercule then performs the King of Dreamers, where he hits and kicks Waluigi and throws him over his head into the ground. Crowd: SATAN! SATAN! Waluigi gets up and starts slamming tennis balls at Satan. Satan is hit by all of them, and is knocked down. Hercule (Thoughts): I can't beat this guy without my weapons! But it's kinda of risky, but it's risk I gotta take. Hercule tosses some Smoke Bombs at Waluigi, which causes the villain to gag. Waluigi then spins like a tornado in an attempt to suck Mr. Satan in, but Satan uses his Jet Pack to escape. Hercule: Try to beat me now, sucka! Hercule starts flying in circles around Waluigi in an attempt to confuse him, but Waluigi starts creating vines, which latch onto Hercule's legs. Waluigi: Waluigi time! The vines start smacking Satan with the vine, but Hercule has other plans. Hercule uses his Jet Pack's rocket flames to burn the vines, and attempts to Dynamite Kick Waluigi. Waluigi sees this coming and kicks Hercule square in the balls, causing Hercule to fly around in circles and crash into the wall, breaking his Jet Pack. Hercule: Oh crap! Waluigi chucks some bombs at Hercule, but Hercule moves out of the way, but the vicinity of the blast launches Hercule down. Hercule is bruised and bleeding, while Waluigi is also bruised as well. Hercule pulls out his Gameboy Bomb and hands it to Waluigi. Hercule: I got a present for you! However, Waluigi refuses and throws the bomb back at Hercule, blowing up in his face. Hercule flips Waluigi off and pulls out his Missile Launcher, while the audience gasps. Hercule: I'm gonna blow you into smithereens! Hercule starts shooting missiles from his missile launcher at Waluigi. Waluigi dodges a few of them, but three of them get him off guard and blow up in his face. Hercule fires more and more missiles at Waluigi until he runs out of ammo. Hercule then walks up to Waluigi to see if he's dead, but Waluigi kicks Hercule in the face, causing Hercule to get flung back. Hercule then pulls out his Megatron Special Mortar and runs at Waluigi in an attempt to kill him. Waluigi: What a loser! As Hercule tries to hit Waluigi with the Mortar, he trips on a rock, causing Hercule to throw the missile high in the sky as he falls down. Waluigi quickly uses his vines and traps Hercule on the ground as the missile flies back down at him. Hercule: NO!!!!!!!!! The missiles blows up in Hercule's face, blasting Hercule into oblivion. The crowd stares in awe as Waluigi does a happy dance. KO! Results Big the cat 10 Boomstick: Wow What an explosive battle ''' Wiz: This battle was quite close as both combatants had similar Weaponry and could counter each's moves with their speed and Strength but their are several reasons why Waluigi won. '''Boomstick: But Wiz Hercule has taken attacks from Cell and Majin Buu , who are are both planet busters and survived , something Waluigi could never handle. Wiz: Well Boomstick Hercule has proven quite durable to Physical attacks which was the reason why he able to survive Waluigi's kick but is very weak against weapons as he was taken down by a single bullet, also Cell and Majjin Buu were holding back when they punched, if they hadn't have done so Hercule would been smashed. Boomstick: Oh I see , Waluigi has also tanked a Stadium sized explosion at point blank range and been mostly unscathed allowing him to take Hercule's missiles and survive while Hercule wasn't durable enough to tank Waluigi's Bob-ombs. Wiz: Also Boomstick Hercule is a Coward and will start to back down the moment a fight gets out of hand , which left him vulnerable to Waluigi's attacks , also Waluigi is able to temporarily control reality with his techniques , something Hercule could not counter, leading to his defeat. Boomstick: Looks like Hercule just couldn't keep ahead of this fight !! Wiz: The Winner is Waluigi Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Wow! That was brutal! Wiz: While Hercule had the advantage in Agility and Experience, Waluigi outclassed him in everything else. Boomstick: And you might say "Hercule took a hit from Cell! He should've survived!" Well, those feats aren't as great as you think. Wiz: Cell was holding back when he slapped Satan, Buu lightly punched him, and Shenron did actually kick Hercule, but GT is not canon, so it doesn't count. Boomstick: And though Hercule can pull four buses, Waluigi took down Bowser with one kick! It takes a lot of strength to take down the King of the Koopas in one hit! Plus, add Waluigi's gigantic weapon arsenal and intelligence advantage... Wiz: And you've got a dead Mr. Satan. Boomstick: Looks like Hercule just blew his chances of winning! Wiz: The winner is Waluigi Advantages and Disadvantages Waluigi-Winner *+Stronger *+More Durable *+Better weaponry *+Smarter *+Braver *+Could easily counter any of Hercule's attacks *+Better combat skills *-Not as much experience *-Slower Hercule Satan-Loser *+Faster *+More experience *-Weaker *-Weaponry couldn't compare to Waluigi's *-Dumber *-Cowards out if the battle isn't in his favor *-Not as Durable *-Had trouble against Waluigi's attacks *-Moves left him open if he missed How many stars would you rate this battle (Waluigi VS Hercule Satan)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015